


The Thing About (Demon) Families

by OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing



Series: oneshots appreciating one (1) greedy boy [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Because I think it's neat, Family Feels, Fluff, Found Family, Gender-Neutral MC, It's Mammon appreciation time, Lets also give Lucifer some appreciation, Other, Protective Lucifer, protective MC, ships are only implied - Freeform, unnamed MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing/pseuds/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing
Summary: In which Lucifer reflects on one of his six annoying baby brothers while a human not-so-silently judges him.a.k.a. the one where Lucifer is trying his best to be a good big brother but in all honesty he probably needs therapy (they all do)
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: oneshots appreciating one (1) greedy boy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847962
Comments: 35
Kudos: 302





	The Thing About (Demon) Families

**Author's Note:**

> 3 months of quarantine gave me one thing and one thing only. It was to get me obsessed with four different dating sims after having successfully avoided them for the past 22yrs of my life. Anyway I'm back after years to ignore all my other requests and write a fic about soft demons.

"I do know I can be a little rough with him."

" _A little._ " They whispered, loud enough for him to hear. 

He gazed at them evenly from across his desk, raising his teacup to hide the twitch of his lips at what he saw. Their eyes had narrowed, shoulders squared and back straight. An edge to their voice that hadn't been there before. Lucifer had seen this before. The first time had been when they stood before Beel and Luke, as he'd raised his hand to deliver the killing blow.

It was something he would see again. And again. And again. 

It was _protective._

The thought of a human being protective of demons should be an amusing one, but all it did was make something painfully fond flutter in his chest.

He sighed softly.

"But I do," he took a sip of tea, swallowing it down with his pride, "care for him." _Love._ He loved Mammon. He was Lucifer's annoying, stupid, cute baby brother. _How could he not._

He watched the tension ease from the human's shoulders, before closing his eyes and sighing again.

"When we first fell it was Mammon who took care of the others. Soothed their nightmares. Helped them control their new bodies. Their new sins. Taught Satan how to be a person and not just an... _emotion._ He kept them safe in a new world."

It was a difficult time to talk about. Pride threatened to choke out his words. Regret, anger and shame swirling behind it. Guilt threatening to drown it all out. The guilt from letting his anger blind him. From not being there for them when they needed their big brother the most. Not protecting them. Not protecting _her_.

Lucifer swallowed, pushing through the lump forming in his throat, and opened his eyes. "Mammon was my pillar. I'm not sure how I would have done it without him." It hurts to admit it, but this human has done nothing but bring out their most vulnerable sides. 

He catches the small smile on their lips, as their chest puffs out just the slightest bit. He recognises the heady taste of the emotion that wafts off them. _Pride_. He has to hide another twitch of his lips behind his cup. It was something Lucifer had noticed before of course. The human's soft spot for the second born. Their tendency to be somewhat inseparable and a combined magnet for trouble. It was what had led to this conversation after all. 

"That's why I have to be so hard on him," he says, gritting his teeth against the unwelcome flash of _Envy._

"Because you care about him?" They ask, brow furrowed in that way that makes his chest tight.

"From all the sins Greed and Wrath have the most potential to cause problems. The most potential to -"

"Dissapoint Diavolo?"

"Anger Diavolo."

"Oh."

"Satan's got a good enough grip on his wrath but Mammon's lack of self control.... It's troublesome. We are here because the Demon King took us in. Gave us the positions we now hold. The second we push too far we could lose everything. If Diavolo sees that I have Mammon under my control, that I am at least able to adequately punish him for his mistakes then he would not have the need to step in." It had been his inability to control Lilith that had taken her away from them after all. _Killed her_. The thought of Mammon, of any of his brothers, like that, wings broken and bodies bleeding, as they grasped on to the last shreds of their life. It made a deep primal fear rip through his body. 

The human considered him.

They chewed on their lip though their eyes had softened. "But Diavolo cares about you," they say slowly. "He cares about all of you. He wouldn't kick you out or," they swallow, "hurt you because of something you can't really control."

"So did our Father, once." He doesn't mean for that to sound as bitter as it does.

"I care about them," he continues, a bit too fondly but he can't bring himself to mind. Not in his study with just the two of them. "And I would do anything to protect my family." 

He watches the understanding wash over them, this human who just over two years ago had stumbled into their lives. Just a cog in another one of Diavolo's plans.

"And I know you would do the same," he adds with a smile, amused as they splutter.

"I don't-" they say, eyes wide "there's nothing - I don't have - there's nothing up there. For me. I mean. I'm -"

"I know." He does. There are no more descendants of Lilith in the human realm. And their human has no family. Not up there.

He watches them. Like he always has. As their jaw clicks shut and their brow furrows before finally raising in understanding. Their cheeks flush even as their eyes harden in determination.

"I would." They say. "I would do anything to protect my family."

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a YouTube comment that called obey me! a family therapy simulator and honestly? Yeah.
> 
> Pls comment I need validation and I need someone to scream at me about the boys.
> 
> Also MC's pact mark for Mammon is on the palm of their right hand and I have three valid reasons for this so pls come ask me about them
> 
> Stay safe guys


End file.
